Sirmus Lupack est amoureux!
by Midwintertears
Summary: Sirius et Remus ont fusionné pour donner un être unique...Et Rogue se retrouve mêlé à cette histoire, malgré lui...
1. Batman et Double Face

Avez-vous lu _Sirmus Lupack_ et _La naissance de Sirmus Lupack_, drabbles de Svetlana Black ?

Non ? Alors faites-le vite, c'est nécessaire pour comprendre cette fanfic. Je tiens d'ailleurs à la remercier pour me laisser lui emprunter le "spécimen".

Voilà, vous avez lu ? Et vous n'avez pas oublié de lui laisser des petites reviews, hein ?

Alors, cette histoire contient du slash, du lime et peut être du lemon (je ne sais pas encore bien), il y aura environ 6 ou 7 chapitres. Rien ne m'appartient. Ah, et j'allais oublier: c'est un gros délire qui ne ressemble à rien!

Alors tout est en ordre, on peut y aller...

* * *

**Sirmus Lupack est amoureux !**

Chapitre 1 : Batman et Double-Face

« Pourquoi c'est sur moi que c'est tombé ? »

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air trop maussade quand Sirmus passa la porte des cachots.

« Déjà que je les supporte pas séparément, c'est pas ensemble que ça va aller mieux ! »

-Boujour, Servilus, Dit Sirmus d'un ton enjoué qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Je HAIS les Maraudeurs ! Mon désir le plus cher est de voir leurs têtes sur une pique ! Alors pourquoi m'ont-ils demandé à moi de faire ça ? »

-Alors, Servilo, on commence ?

Severus eut du mal à déterminer quelle partie de Sirmus s'exprimait : le ton était gentil, ce qui indiquait que c'était Lupin qui lui parlait, mais l'emploi du surnom « Servilo » s'apparentait plutôt à la façon de parler de Black.

Comme le phénomène qui s'était produit lorsque Sirius Black et Remus Lupin s'étaient retrouvés à devoir partager le même corps- Sirmus Lupack- lors d'une accident de Potions présentait encore une part de mystère, même pour Dumbledore, et qu'on se creusait la cervelle pour résoudre le problème, le jeune homme « deux-en-un » avait fait l'objet de nombreux examens à Sainte-Mangouste. Sirmus avait passé une batterie de tests et maintenant qu'ils l'avaient libéré pour analyser les résultats, il put rentrer à Poudlard, mais il avait manqué beaucoup de cours.

Dumbledore décida de remédier au problème en désignant un élève par branche pour aider Sirmus à rattraper son retard. Et bien entendu, le meilleur en Potions n'était autre que Severus Rogue. Autant dire que cela n'arrangeait pas celui-ci.

-Très bien, Dit le Serpentard en grognant comme un petit bouledogue, On va commencer par le Phyltre d'Impulsivité, qui comme son nom l'indique, permet à celui ou celle qui le boit de devenir plus impulsif...C'est très utile pour aider les gens particulièrement indécis à trancher dans leurs choix...

-Comme tu expliques bien, tu devrais être prof ! Railla Sirmus.

Là, c'était probablement l'abruti de cabot qui avait parlé.

-Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux, trop d'impulsivité ? Poursuivit Sirmus.

Là, par contre, c'était le loup-garou qui s'était exprimé : Lupin était moins moqueur que les autres Maraudeurs et était plutôt du genre s'adresser à Rogue pour des questions tout à fait neutres par rapport à leur rivalité.

Severus tenta de se contenir, Sirmus était là depuis à peine une minute que ça lui brisait déjà les roubignoles !

-Bien sûr que c'est dangereux, crétin ! D'ailleurs, vous autres Griffondors, êtes trop impulsifs et cela vous mène souvent à commettre des actes totalement irréfléchis, sur un coup de tête !

-Pas du tout, Servilus, c'est trop facile de nous sortir une généralité pareille !

-Néanmoins, Poursuivit Severus qui n'avait aucune envie d'entamer le débat (plus vite ils auraient fini la Potion, plus vite le connard deux-en-un disparaitrait de son champ de vision), Certaines personnes ont le problème inverse : elles sont confrontées à un choix et les doutes sont tellement nombreux que ça les empêche de choisir et pour finir, la situation n'évolue pas...Ca va, je parle assez lentement ? Le petit cerveau de piaf a tout enregistré ?

-Je te rappelle que quand Sirius et Remus ont fusionné pour me donner naissance, leurs capacités intellectuelles se sont additionnées, alors, tu te la fermes !

-Oui, effectivement, un quart de cerveau + un quart de cerveau donne un demi-cerveau ! Mais c'est encore loin de mon niveau à moi ! Grinça Severus qui cette fois ne résista pas à la tentation de les casser, Et maintenant, on le fait, ce phyltre ?

Sirmus se leva et se rua sur Severus. Il leva le poing pou le frapper, mais entrava son geste à la dernière seconde. C'est un peu comme si Remus avait attrapé Sirius par la ceinture en criant « Non, pas de violence, Patmol ! »

Ils commencèrent alors à préparer la potion.

Une heure après, elle était terminée, et c'est à ce moment là que James, soucieux du déroulement du cours, fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Je viens voir comment va mon « schizophrène » préféré ! Dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

Il s'arrête de parler quelques secondes pour toiser Rogue d'un regard méprisant.

-J'espère que Batman ne t'a pas causé du souci, Double-Face ?

-Hein ? Firent Sirmus et Severus de concert.

-Ben ouais, Servilo, tu sais bien que tout le monde trouve que tu ressembles à une chauve-souris !

Il se tourna alors vers Sirmus :

-Et Double-Face est l'un des ennemis de Batman !

-Ouais, bien trouvé, Cornedrue, Admit Sirmus.

-Ah ah ah, je suis mort de rire ! Déclara Severus, caustique, Et toi, Potter, tu es le Jocker, et Pettigrow, c'est le Pingouin ?

-Ouais ! Dit James, Et ce soir, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Batgirl...Tu sais, la jolie rousse...

-Pauvre Lily, elle est tombée bien bas en tombant amoureuse de toi !

-Mais James, tu n'as pas une retenue avec McGonagall ce soir ? Intervint Sirmus.

-Ouais, merde, j'avais oublié Catwoman...C'est pas grave, je sècherai...Et Servilus n'a pas intérêt à cafter s'il ne veut pas que je le rende encore plus laid qu'il ne l'est déjà !

-Pas facile, ça ! Rigola Sirmus.

James envoya un regard assassin à Rogue, comme si celui-ci avait déjà été tout raconter à McGonagall, et puis son regard se posa sur le chaudron derrière lui.

-Vous avez fait quoi ?

-Le Phyltre d'Impulsivité.

-Ah ouais, on l'a vu mardi, ça...

-N'y touche pas, Potter, il ne faut surtout pas que _toi_ tu en boives !

-Et pourquoi ça, Servilo ?

-Parce que tu es tombé dans la marmite quand tu étais petit !

Si Sirmus était capable de se maîtriser face à la répartie du Serpentard (grâce à Remus), James était parfaitement incontrôlable.

-Et tu te crois drôle ? Dit-il en foudroyant le futur Maître des Potions, Fais attention, Rogue, si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver !

-Cornedrue, on y va ? Interrompit Sirmus qui en avait marre des cachots et voulait prendre l'air dans le parc.

-Ouais, je réglerai son compte à ce sale crétin visqueux plus tard !

oOoOOOoOo

« Hé hé hé hé hé ! Il va voir sa gueule, le Serpy ! » Ricana intérieurment James en se glissant discrètement dans la classe occupée par les Serpentards.

A ce moment de la journée, les Griffondors avaient une heure libre alors que les Serpentards devaient supporter la voix soporifiques de Binns. Enfin, ils la supportaient plutôt bien si on en croyait les sourires qu'ils affichaient dans leur sommeil, sans doute faisaient-ils des rêves agréables.

Planqué sous sa cape d'Invisibilité, James s'approcha de la table occupée par Rogue. Celui-ci était entrain de gribouiller dans les marges de ses notes de cours. Le dessin représentait une grosse araignée s'apprêtant à dévorer une mouche emprisonnée dans sa toile, une mouche à lunettes, avec des cheveux noirs en bataille...

Discrètement, Cornedrue se saisit de la bouteille d'eau que Rogue trimballait dans son sac de cours et la débouchonna, y versa un peu du flacon de Phyltre d'Impulsivité qu'il avait prélevé la veille dans le chaudron, la referma, et la remit en place.

« Ha ha ha ha ! Tu es quelqu'un de très calculateur, Servilo, tu es incapable de passer à l'acte sans y réfléchir avant pendant au moins trois siècles...Mais voyons ce que tu es capable de faire si tu étais plus impulsif...hé hé...tu vas perdre tes repères, tu vas faire n'importe quoi, et ça va être _drôle_ !! »

Après avoir poussé un ricanement satanique dans sa tête, il se retira de la classe.

oOoOOOoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, James était impatient de voir quel acte irréfléchi son ennemi avait bien pu commettre sous l'effet de la potion.

Frank Londubat arriva précipitamment dans la bibliothèque où le Maraudeur était occupé à étudier (pour faire plaisir à Lily, évidemment) et chuchota quelque chose à sa petite amie Alice qui avait également passé une après-midi au milieu des livres. James eut juste le temps d'entendre des bribes de leur conversation : « Rogue », « dingue », « statue de Gertrude la Poilue » avant que Madame Pince ne les fasse taire ("Chut, c'est une bibliothèque ici !")

-Excuse-moi, Lily, j'ai quelque chose à aller chercher dans la tour ! Mentit-il à la jeune-fille avant de se ruer dehors.

Pour rien au monde il ne manquerait le spectacle ! Bien qu'il ignorait encore ce que Rogue avait fait, c'était forcément quelque chose qui lui plairait, car Severus Rogue qui perd le contrôle de ses actes, _c'était du délire !_

-James ! Appela la voix de Peter qu'il croisa au tournant d'un couloir, Il se passe un truc à chier dans son froc, figure-toi que Rogue...

-Non, tais-toi, ne me gâche pas la surprise...et évite de chier dans ton froc, si possible !

-Mais Corn...

-Non !

Peter renonça et suivit James au pied de la statue de Gertrude la Poilue où s'offrit à eux une scène particulièrement hallucinante.

James s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça :

C'est que Sirmus avait vraiment l'air d'adorer, que Rogue, mu par une impulsivité soudaine, se soit jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche...

* * *

Et voilà, c'est plus court que ce que je fais d'habitude, je sais. La suite bientôt!


	2. Severus est dans la m

Voilà, le second chapitre, j'essayerai d'en faire un par jour.

* * *

**Sirmus Lupack est amoureux !**

Chapitre 2 : Severus est dans la m...

- James ?

Lily était penchée sur lui.

-Il est tombé dans les pommes, Indiqua Peter à la rouquine.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien...

Le rat semblait gêné, mais Lily avait l'air avant tout inquiète pour son petit ami.

-Je crois que tu devrais lui faire du bouche à bouche, Suggéra le petit gros.

James sembla émettre un sourire.

-Quoi ? S'emporta Lily, Tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans votre jeu ?

-Gneuh ?

-Parfaitement : il fait semblant pour que je l'embrasse ! Mais quel crétin, je suis sa petite amie, il n'a pas besoin de me manipuler !

-Mais Lily, je te jure qu'il est vraiment ...

-Et mon cul, c'est du poulet !? Répliqua t'elle avant de s'en aller furieuse en maugréant « Minable ! »

-Bon, et bien, Cornedrue, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie...

oOoOOOoOo

Au même instant, Severus Rogue et son Griffondor deux-en-un (comme le shampoing, les tablettes pour lave-vaisselle et les tic tac) étaient entrain de tenter de retrouver leurs esprits.

-Euh...on a vraiment fait _ça_ ?

-Oui, j'en ai peur...

-Tu m'as vraiment embrassé ? Et...j'ai vraiment aimé ça?

-Je t'ai bel et bien embrassé, oui...Mais pour ce qui est du fait que tu aies aimé ou non, c'est à toi de le dire...

Après avoir dit ça, le Serpentard vira au rouge brique.

-Ben...Bafoua Sirmus, qui avait du mal à s'exprimer à cause de la timidité de Remus dont il avait hérité.

Cette indécision donna à Severus la fausse idée que la réponse était "non", et comme il ne pouvait pas rougir encore plus, il prit tout bonnement la fuite.

-Mais...Gémit le Don Juan schizophrène et tendant la main vers le fuyard, mais sans trouver le courage de le rattraper.

oOoOOOoOo

Severus passa la journée avec dans la tête un désordre tel que McGonagall n'y aurait pas retrouvé ses jeunes. Comment pouvait-il avoir embrassé le double-Maraudeur, déjà qu'un simple-Maraudeur, c'était déjà assez insupportable? Normalement, Sirmus aurait du le dégoûter deux fois que Black ou Lupin pris séparément, mais justement, il s'était passé le phénomène inverse...Sirmus Lupack attirait Severus Rogue comme un cadavre de mulot à moitié-décomposé attirait les mouches...(_Voyons, Mid-, c'est quoi cette métaphore tue-l'amour ? _)

Quoi qu'il en soit, alors que le Serpentard avait fait tout son possible pour éviter le désormais homme de ses rêves, celui-ci parvint à le coincer dans un couloir menant sur un cul-de-sac le soir même...

-Severus, attends, il faut que je te parle !

-Non, je suis désolé, oublions ce qui s'est passé, c'était trop bizarre !

-Qu'est-ce que l'amour a de bizarre ? C'est la chose la plus naturelle au monde (sauf pour Face de Serpent qui comprend même pas ce que c'est, mais passons...) !

-Mais enfin, Sirmus, t'es bouché ? Primo : nous sommes des garçons, secundo : on est supposés se détester et se battre comme des chiffonniers, tertio, et non des moindres : vous êtes deux dans ce corps...et je ne sais pas lequel j'aurais voulu embrasser si vous aviez été séparés...

A bien y réfléchir, Severus détestait Black parce que l'image qu'il avait de lui était celle d'un macho frimeur tout juste bon à rouler des mécaniques devant les filles, et il détestait Lupin parce qu'il le considérait comme une femmelette trop sage avec « puceau éternel » écrit sur le front. (Il se gourait complètement, mais il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué à ce stade de l'histoire).

C'était un peu comme si Sirmus permettait à ces deux défauts antagonistes de s'annuler pour donner naissance au petit ami parfait.

-Mais...Laisse-moi juste te dire une chose...ou plutôt deux ! Insista Sirmus.

Severus devina instantanément que chacune des deux parties de Sirmus voulait s'exprimer, et la première était sans aucun doute le loup-garou, car le jeune homme se mit à genou devant le Serpentard comme pour le demander en mariage. Et il lui récita un poème !

_Severus_

_Toujours ce fut la guerre entre nous_

_Mais désormais de toi je suis fou_

_Je voudrais embrasser ton corps de mille feux_

_Et te caresser avec mes mains et mes yeux_

_Je te réciterai du Rimbaud_

_Je te réciterai du Verlaine_

_Même si Patmol est un fieffé cabot _

_Et Lunard peu fréquentable quand la lune est pleine_

Le Serpentard ne sut quoi penser, mais déjà, la partie chien s'exprimait à son tour : Sirmus se releva et retira sa chemise, et puis son pantalon, dévoilant un string en cuir noir et commença à danser de façon langoureuse tout en enlaçant le pauvre Severus qui cette fois, n'arriva même plus à prononcer un mot, mais était fort troublé de sentir son intimité durcir en réaction au spectacle de ces abdos finement dessinés...

Plantant ses yeux vairons dans les siens, Sirmus déclara :

-Je vais t'emmener au septième ciel !!

« Décidément » Songea Severus, « C'est une bénédiction que cette potion ait foiré et ait réuni en la même personne Lupin le Romantique et Black la Sex Machine ! C'est un bon mélange !»

Et il ne put plus résister, il se laissa prendre au jeu et se retrouva à faire un concours d'apnée avec Sirmus. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un temps indéfini, jusqu'à ce que Severus, reprenant son souffle, ne dise :

-Je crois que je t'aime, Sirmus !

-C'est réciproque !

-Mais je me pose une question : qu'est-ce qui se passera à la pleine lune ?

-Bah, je suppose que je deviendrai un chien-loup-garou plus ou moins gentil, mais que si tu t'habilles en rouge, je vais te dévorer tout cru et ta grand-mère avec !

Severus rougit et ils voulurent reprendre là où ils avaient arrêté, mais Dumbledore débarqua avec un sourire qui signifiait : « J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, mais je vais vous présenter ça comme si c'était une bonne blague...Qui veut un bonbon au citron ? »

-Monsieur Lupack, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer...

-Bonne ou mauvaise ?

-Mais bonne voyons !

Aux côtés du directeur, il y avait Hagrid et une étrange créature terriblement laide qui faisait penser à Gollum dans _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_.

-Nous avons enfin trouvé comment vous séparer !

Severus sentit son cœur descendre dans sa poitrine de peur pour se loger quelque part près d'un rein, et il fut parcouru d'un frisson désagréable.

« Non, il ne faut pas rediviser Sirmus, il est l'homme idéal dans son état actuel ! »

Sirmus quand à lui, ravala sa salive et chercha son pantalon qui avait valsé derrière une armure.

-Selon la loi de l'équivalence, rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée ! Et donc, quand Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ont été réunis, ils n'ont pas donné naissance à une, mais à deux personnes...

-Mais il n'y a que moi, monsieur !

-Non, l'autre « produit » a juste filé se cacher derrière les rideaux de la classe pendant que personne ne regardait, effrayé par sa propre laideur, et était restée caché durant tout ce temps pour que personne ne le trouve...

-Sa propre laideur... ?

Sirmus jeta un œil à l'étrange créature Tolkienienne.

-Non, c'est quand même pas...

-Si...C'est Rerius Blupin ! Il a hérité de tous vos « déchets », c'est pourquoi il est encore plus moche que Quasimodo après qu'un train lui ait roulé dessus !

-Mais...mais, c'est impossible !

-Et si...Et maintenant que nous l'avons retrouvé, nous pouvons enfin inversé le processus afin que vous redeveniez Sirius et Remus, c'est cool, hein ?

-Nooooonnnnnn ! Hurla subitement Severus, Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, Sirmus ets un être exceptionnel, laissez-le comme ça !

-Je suis navré, Monsieur Rogue...

Sirmus voulut protester, mais Hagrid l'attrapa et le porta sur son épaule comme un sac à patates. Il le mena à l'infirmerie, suivi par Dumbledore et Rerius qui envoya un regard mauvais au Serpentard.

Severus se retrouva seul et désespéré.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour les en empêcher...Mon Sirmus va redevenir ces deux salauds que je hais de toutes mes tripes...Je n'arrive pas à identifier lequel des deux m' a fait tombé amoureux de lui...et si ça trouve, c'est justement le mélange qui m'a fait craquer...c'est comme pour les gâteaux : c'est très bon mais les ingrédients pris séparément ne le sont pas forcément...

La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'une fois qu'il reverrait Sirius et Remus, il serait obligé de choisir.

-Je suis dans la meeeeeeeerdeeeee !!

* * *

A bientôt pour le chapitre trois, dans le titre duquel il n'y aura pas de gros mot,j'espère!


	3. Le dilemme, encore pire que chez Corneil

On m'a demandé combien de chapitres il y aurait : et bien, vous aurez la réponse à la fin de celui-ci, et vous comprendrez pourquoi je ne le dis pas tout de suite.

* * *

**Sirmus Lupack est amoureux !**

Chapitre 3 : Le dilemme, encore pire que chez Corneille !

Severus rencontra Lily devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Ils se mirent à rougir simultanément : il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de platonique entre eux, jusqu'à ce fameux jour d'examen en cinquième année où Severus avait eu la mauvaise idée que vous connaissez tous.

-Salut, Dit-elle, Tu viens ici pour quoi ?

-Ben, à vrai dire, pour un truc bizarre et qui me fait un peu honte.

-Ah...moi aussi.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, James s'est évanoui, et moi je l'ai laissé en plan parce que je croyais qu'il plaisantait en faisant l'idiot comme d'habitude alors que ce n'était pas le cas...Je viens pour voir s'il s'en est remis et pour m'excuser, et toi ?

-Je suis amoureux d'un homme et j'essaye, quasiment en vain, d'empêcher Madame Pomfresh et Dumbledore de le couper en deux...

-Gneuh ?

Alors, il lui raconta tout.

oOoOOOoOo

Et pendant qu'il racontait (et par la même occasion retrouvait peu à peu l'amitié perdue de Lily), Sirmus avait grimpé au rideau de l'infirmerie comme un chat effrayé par l'aspirateur d'une ménagère.

-Descendez de là, Monsieur Lupack !Gronda Monsieur Sorbet Citron.

-Jamais ! Il n'est pas question que je m'accouple avec ce truc !

-Mon précieeuuuuux !!Beugla Rerius en faisant un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace tellement il était laid.

-Vous n'allez pas vous _accoupler_, Précisa Pomfresh, Vous allez_ fusionner_ !

-Pour moi, c'est tout comme !

-Ca suffit, Intervint James qui occupait un des lits et s'était remis de sa syncope, Rerius représente tes mauvais côtés, c'est-à-dire des choses qui étaient présentes en Sirius et Remus et que ceux-ci supportaient très bien ! Et d'ailleurs, je crois que c'est nécessaire à ton équilibre mental !

-Monsieur Potter, depuis quand sortez-vous des phrases intelligentes ? Questionna Dumbledore.

-Depuis qu'il sort avec Lily Evans, Répondit Sirmus à sa place, Mais il en a rien à foutre de mon équilibre mental, il dit ça uniquement que parce que ça va poser problème dans mon histoire d'amour avec Severus Rogue !

-Mais non, pas du tout ! Je...Quoi ? Fit James qui manqua de s'étrangler, Tu veux dire que tu sors vraiment avec ce vampire aux cheveux gras ? Je croyais avoir rêvé cette scène !

-Et bien, c'est la réalité, et d'ailleurs, ses cheveux ne sont pas gras, c'est une illusion d'optique !

-Aaaaargh !

-Pompom, Potter vient de faire une crise cardiaque !

-Sa plus grande création...Maugréa l'infirmière, caustique, avant d'aller au secours du binoclard.

Profitant que cette agitation distrayait l'attention de Sirmus, Bubus tira sur le rideau pour faire tomber celui-ci et le captura.

-Allez, viens, Rerius, on va vous réunir !

-Nooonnnn !

oOoOOOoOo

-Monsieur Rogue, Mademoiselle Evans, que faites-vous devant la porte ?

-Je viens voir James, Monsieur !

-Il se remet du triple-pontage, mais vous pouvez aller le réconforter !

-Qu'avez-vous fait à Sirmus ? Intervint le Serpentard.

-Sirmus n'existe plus, mais vous pouvez aller rendre visite à messieurs Black et Lupin !

Severus eut soudain l'impression qu'on venait de l'asperger avec de l'acide chlorhydrique : non, ils ne l'avaient quand même pas fait ?

-Je vous hait ! Lâcha t'il avant de tourner les talons pour s'en aller.

-Sev'...Murmura Lily qui ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis leur « rupture », C'est mon rêve que tu fasses la paix avec les Maraudeurs...

Elle soupira et se tourna vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

-Bon...Allons voir James...Ainsi que Sirius et Remus, qui doivent être également chamboulés...

-Une visite coûte deux bonbons au citron, Mademoiselle Evans !

-Hein ? Depuis quand faut-il payer pour aller voir des potes à l'infirmerie ?

-Depuis que Pompom m'a mis au régime sans sucre ! Elle m'a confisqué toutes mes friandises alors je rackette les élèves! Alors, ils viennent, ces bonbons ?

oOoOOOoOo

Severus essayait de se changer les idées en apprenant par chœur _L'Histoire de Poudlard Version Masochiste_ quand quelqu'un arriva derrière lui et lui susurra « Bonsoir » d'une voix douce. Il se retourna et tomba sur deux yeux couleur d'ambre, encadrés par des cheveux châtains.

-Dégage, Lupin !

-Quoi ? Oh, je suis désolé, je ne veux pas t'embêter...C'est donc Sirius que tu aimes ?

-Non.

-Mais alors...est-ce que c'est...moi ?

-Non.

-Mais alors quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas ! C'est le bordel dans ma tête ! J'ai décidé que le mieux, c'était d'oublier tout ! Alors, sois mignon, et débarrasse le plancher !

-On ne peut pas rester amis ?

-Mmmmrrrrh !

-Comment je dois traduire « Mmmmrrrrh ! » ?

-Je suis complètement paumé, tu vois...

-Tu veux qu'on aille se promener dans le parc ? Pour essayer de mettre les choses au clair ?

Severus regarda Remus pendant un instant.

« Lily trouve que ce serait bien que je sois au moins amis avec eux. Je l'aime bien, Lily. Elle est gentille. »

-D'accord.

oOoOOOoOoO

-Lupin, il y a un truc qui me chiffonne...

-Quoi donc ?

-Deux mecs qui ne sont que juste « amis » ne se promènent pas en se tenant par la main...sauf en Inde, mais dans la culture occidentale, ça signifie qu'ils sont plus qu'amis !

-Désolé...C'est juste que...Tu avais l'air d'avoir froid aux mains, alors, je voulais te les réchauffer...pour te rendre service !

-Mais...

-Allez, donne tes mains !

Et Remus commença à frotter les mimines du Serpentard entre les siennes.

-Elles sont glacées, tes mains...

-Les Serpentards sont des animaux à sang froid, tu ne savais pas ?

-Tssst ! N'importe quoi ! Mais...tu trembles ? On dirait qu'il n'y a pas qu'aux mains que tu as froid...tes épaules...tu frissonnes !

-Mais...

-Tiens, prends ma veste ! Voilà...

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me prendre dans tes bras et de me frictionner... Lupin...arrête, on dirait un plan drague à trois noises, un plan drague de macho frimeur, un...

« Un plan drague à la Sirius Black... »

Severus était convaincu que tout ce qui avait ressemblé à de la provocation dans le comportement de Sirmus lui venait de Black...Mais s'il s'était trompé ? Et si Lupin n'était pas l'innocent niais toujours sage et toujours poli qu'il s'imaginait ?

Il laissa donc Remus le masser et le caresser, sentant ses cheveux châtains et doux se frotter sur son visage. Ils dégageaient un parfum de musc, et ce n'était pas une odeur de mauviette.

-Je ne veux pas te laisser t'échapper, Souffla le loup-garou dans son cou.

Et il l'embrassa de façon très tendre, et le Serpentard répondit à son baiser.

-Remus...

-Tu m'as appelé Remus !

-Remus, tu as raison, j'ai froid, on peut rentrer ?

-D'accord, d'accord !

oOoOOOoOo

-Hummm...un bon feu de cheminée...Et je constate que la salle commune de Griffondor est très « cosy » !

-N'est-ce pas...Tu sais que nous sommes seuls ?

-Ben oui, sinon, il y aurait déjà un de tes camarades qui aurait crié « Ah, au secours, un Serpy ! Foutons-le dehors à coup de pied dans le train»

-Hé hé...

Remus se pelotonnait contre Severus et posait délicatement sa tête sur son épaule. Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur un détail :

-Mais...Sev'...Il y a une...bosse...là...sur ton pantalon !!

Le Serpentard rougit et replia instinctivement ses jambes contre lui.

-Ben euh...oui, mais pourquoi t'es étonné ? C'est très probablement de ta faute ! As-tu vu comment ton fute te moule les fesses...

-Bah...On va remédier à ça...

Et Remus se leva et s'agenouilla devant Severus, toujours assis dans le fauteuil et lui déplia les jambes.

-Montre ça de plus près...

-Non, attends...

Mais Remus lui détacha sa braguette.

-Hum...plutôt bien membré, à ce que je vois...

-Non, arrête, mais...

...

...

...

-Oooooohhh !Mais...où as-tu appris à faire ça ?

Remus cessa son œuvre (ben ouais, il est poli, le petit loup, alors, il ne parle pas la bouche pleine !) pour lui répondre :

-Nulle part, c'est la première fois...Je fais ça bien ?

-A merveille...oh putain ! Merlin ! Foutredieu !

Il rejeta la tête en arrière pour mieux savourer ce moment. Malheureusement, des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté du tableau de la Grosse Dame. Aussitôt, Remus s'interrompit et Severus rangea son sexe enduit de salive de loup-garou dans son caleçon avant de se jeter derrière le canapé avant que le visiteur n'apparaisse...

Tant mieux, parce que c'était James.

Celui-ci découvrit un gentil petit Remus entrain de lire _L'Histoire de Poudlard Version Masochiste_. Ce que Cornedrue ignorait, c'est que son ami s'essuyait la bouche derrière son livre.

-Lunard, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

-Ah, tu es rétabli ? Tant mieux ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Ben, j'ai voulu tester une blague sur Queudver, et je l'ai accidentellement changé en géranium qui parle, tu peux m'aider à trouver le contre-sort ?

-Bien sûr, où est-il ?

-Dans les toilettes de Mimi...C'est un GROS géranium, dans un GROS pot, j'arrivais pas à le transporter...Même avec _mobiliarbus_...

-OK...

Severus attendit que les deux Maraudeurs aient passé le tableau pour sortir de sa cachette et se réinstaller dans le fauteuil (duquel émanait encore la chaleur des fesses de Remus).

« Et merde, comment je retourne à Serpentard sans me faire voir, moi ? En plus, j'ai toujours la trique, il n'a pas pu finir son travail...»

Il était entrain de méditer, quand quelqu'un arriva par derrière pour lui faire « coucou qui c'est ». Il releva la tête et vit les longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient du visage penché sur lui.

-Je t'ai manqué ? Demanda Sirius avec une voix érotisante.

-Euh...je suis désolé, Black, je...

Mais Sirius alla s'installer à côté de lui.

-Je suis resté toute la journée dans mon dortoir, fallait que je réfléchisse un peu à ce que je devais faire avec toi...

« Ah, il réfléchit, lui ? »

-Et j'ai convenu que le mieux, c'était de me tenir disponible pour toi, mais de ne rien faire que tu ne veuilles pas...Te respecter est la moindre des choses !

« Ca alors, moi qui le prenait pour une brute allergique à la délicatesse, je découvre qu'il a quand même plus d'une once de bon sens !»

-Tu as remarqué comme tout est rouge dans notre salle commune...ça a des effets aphrodisiaques...Fit remarquer Sirius en lui envoyant un regard malicieux.

-Euh ben...

-Et ces effets t'affectent, à ce que je vois...

« Merde, mon érection ! »

-Ecoute, c'est pas ce que tu crois, je...

-Je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état, en tout cas...

-Mais, non...

Les mains de Sirius se mirent à voleter sur l'entièreté du corps du Serpentard, à travers et/ou sous ses vêtements. Severus voulu protester, mais les caresses du Maraudeur étaient tellement agréables qu'il ne trouva pas le courage de lui demander d'arrêter...ni de refuser le baiser langoureux et passionné que Patmol lui offrit ensuite, et qui dura tellement longtemps qu'il en perdit la notion du temps.

-Tu as chaud, on dirait, Fit Sirius, Oui, je le vois bien, tu meurs de chaud !

« C'est que ton pote fellateur m'a bien réchauffé ».

-Veux-tu que nous enlevions nos vêtements ? Pour être plus à l'aise ?

« Alerte! Il vient de me demander quoi, là ? »

-Enfin...seulement si tu le veux...Moi , je propose...si tu n'as pas envie, tu n'as qu'à dire « stop » et je te fiche la paix !

Severus aurait voulu hurler qu'il se passait quelque chose entre lui et Remus, mais devant le regard de braise que lui envoyait Sirius, il ne contrôlait plus ses paroles et se contenta de dire :

-Et si on montait d'abord dans ton dortoir ? Car si quelqu'un arrive...

Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents et saisit Severus par les hanches. Il le souleva et le prit dans ses bras alors que le Serpentard croisait ses jambes derrière son bassin. Le Maraudeur monta ainsi les escaliers qui menaient vers son dortoir, un homme enroulé autour de lui, jusqu'à déposer celui-ci sur son lit (qui pour une fois était fait, que voulez-vous, les circonstances l'exigeaient !)

oOoOOOoOo

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ? » Songea Severus, entièrement nu et en sueur, blotti contre les pectoraux de Sirius «Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit « stop », alors que je pense qu'il était vraiment sincère quand il m'a promis de ne rien faire qui ne me déplaise ? Je n'avais qu'un mot à dire et...Ne suis-je pas amoureux de Remus ? Et je l'ai déjà trompé ? Mais je suis un salaud ! Bien sûr, Sirius est aussi tentateur qu'un cornet de glace en plein Sahara, mais c'est de ma faute, j'ai accepté...Mais, il est si doux, si attentionné, plus que je ne le croyais... Est-il possible d'être fou amoureux de deux personnes en même temps?»

Il entendit le souffle chaud de Sirius au-dessus de sa tête et repensa à la façon dont celui-ci l'avait empalé sur son phallus aux proportions considérables.

« Et en plus d'être taillé comme Adonis, c'est un super coup a pieu! Bon...allez, il faut quand même que... »

-Sirius ?

-Tu m'as appelé Sirius ?

-Oui, mais il y a un problème...

-Quoi ?

-Ben, je suis sûr d'être amoureux de toi...

-Et c'est un problème ?

-Ben, c'est que, je suis aussi amoureux de Remus...

-Mais...tu es pourtant venu dans notre salle commune pour...

-Et comment tu crois que je suis entré sans le mot de passe ?

-J'ai pensé que Lily te l'avais donné...elle t'aime bien tu sais, et elle est triste et veut redevenir ton amie...

-Ben non, c'est Remus qui m'a fait entré...oh, Sirius, je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas à choisir ! Je sais que c'est dégueulasse de ma part d'avoir couché avec toi étant donné les circonstances...d'autant plus qu'à ce niveau-là, avec Remus, on n'a pas chômé non plus...Je ne parviens pas à vous résister, à aucun des deux...

Sirius restait sidéré, on aurait dit qu'il venait d'avaler quelque chose trop vite et attendait que le bol alimentaire descende son œsophage pour que la douleur se dissipe.

-Enfin, la question est réglée, Poursuivit Severus, Car maintenant, toi et Remus avez tout le droit de me détester et d'exiger que je disparaisse de vos vies...alors, je vais me rhabiller et sortir d'ici avant que Potter, Pettigrow et ce cher Lunard ne reviennent...

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser...Murmura Sirius, Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je ne peux pas te détester...Surtout que je comprend tout à fait la difficulté de la situation...

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-La nuit porte conseil...Il faut que tu réfléchisses bien : lequel de nous deux tu veux ? Demain, c'est samedi, il n'y a pas cours, retrouve-moi demain matin dans la tour d'astronomie...Remus sera là, et on discutera tous les trois.

oOoOOOoOo

Le lendemain, Severus arriva au rendez-vous le cœur lésé de devoir annoncer qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire un choix.

Les deux Maraudeurs l'attendaient, le regard bienveillant.

-Severus ! Appela Remus.

-Salut, Renchérit Sirius, Alors, la nuit à été bonne ? J'ai mis Remus au courant.

Le Serpentard se sentit mal à l'aise, convaincu d'avoir fait souffrir les deux amours de sa vie.

-Avant que tu ne donnes ton verdict, Dit Remus, Nous voulons que tu saches qu'aucun de nous deux ne te tiendras rancune de ne pas avoir été choisi, car nous savons que tu es dans une situation délicate.

-Et celui qui aura « perdu » ne cherchera pas à se venger de l'autre, Ajouta Sirius, Remus et moi sommes amis, et il n'est pas question que cela cesse !

-Vous êtes fabuleux ! Dit Severus, Mais je ne parviens pas à me décider, désolé...

-On avait pensé à ça...Dit Remus en fouillant dans sa poche pour en sortir un flacon contenant un liquide incolore que Severus identifia facilement.

-Est-ce que c'est... ?

-Oui, du Phyltre d'Impulsivité, nous sommes clairement dans un cas où tu as besoin que ton cœur s'exprime plus vite que ton cerveau...

-Très bien...

Severus se saisit du flacon et en avala quelques gorgées. Aussitôt, la réponse à la question qui le taraudait devint évidente :

-Alors, je choisi...

* * *

Aaaaaah ! Comme elle est sadique ! Mais, vous savez quoi, j'ai une excellente excuse !

Oui, parfaitement...Non, c'est pas du bidon ! Je vous explique : à partir de ce moment précis du récit, il y a quatre dénouements possibles...et comme je n'arrivais pas à en choisir un et que je n'ai pas de potion d'impulsivité à ma disposition, au lieu d'écrire UNE fin, je vais vous en écrire QUATRE ! Et oui, donc, en tout, cela fera 7 chapitres !

A la prochaine, pour la fin n°1 !


	4. Première fin

Première possibilité (que vous avez devinée sans problème)

* * *

**Sirmus Lupack est amoureux!**

Chapitre 4: Dénouement numéro un

Severus prit une profonde inspiration et dit:

-Sirius, je suis désolé, mais, tu es un peu trop «rentre-dedans» pour moi.

-C'est le cas de le dire, Dit Sirius en songeant à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.

- Je suis quelqu'un qui réfléchit trop, et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui fonctionne aussi comme cela, pour me rassurer...

-Et donc...Fit Remus.

-Je te choisis, oui.

-Oh, ça alors...

-Quoi?

-J'étais convaincu que tu choisirais Sirius, il est au moins cent fois plus sexy que moi!

-Ce n'est pas ça qui compte...

-Il est aussi plus courageux...

-Tu l'es aussi...

-Bien, Dit Sirius, tentant de contrôler la déception dans sa voix, Ton cœur a parlé, et non ton cerveau, je ne vais donc pas chicaner en exigeant une explication rationnelle...soyez heureux...

-Patmol, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, là, tout de suite?

-Et bien, d'abord, je vais siffler une bouteille de whisky...Et puis j'irai dire à Lily que nous t'adorons, Severus, et que nous sommes maintenant tous amis...bien que vous êtes plus qu'amis!

-Merci Patmol...

-Oui, merci Sirius!

oOoOOOoOo

Sirius mit un certain temps à s'en remettre, mais c'est surtout James qui eut du mal à supporter le choc. Son cœur allait de plus en plus mal et les Médicomages craignaient qu'un jour, il ne fallut lui en transplanter un nouveau. Sirius, qui justement avait le cœur sur la main, déclara qu'il le donnerait à James si ça pouvait le sauver.

-Toi, tu as besoin d'un cœur, puisque tu dois aimer Lily, moi, je n'ai plus personne...

-Patmol, tu es gentil, mais...J'ai un peu peur que ton cœur ne me fasse aimer Servilo...je me suiciderai si je me prenais à le trouver attirant!

-Si mon coeur te fait l'aimer, alors, pour le trouver attirant, c'est plutôt de mes couilles dont tu as besoin!

-Sirius!

-Ben quoi? C'est là que je fais des androgènes et de la testostérone!

Mais le cœur de James s'en remit, celui de Sirius aussi, il finit par rencontrer une jeune fille très jolie avec qui il pu faire sa vie. Elle était avocate, et elle lui évita Azkaban, en revanche, elle y envoya Lucius Malfoy(ouaaaiiiis!)

Severus et Remus vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'e...lèves! Même si Severus était un peu fâché de ne pas être le prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais rien à faire: Remus n'était pas doué en Potions...Mais il fut assez étonné de voir son chéri sortir de l'armoire à épouvantard affublé comme Augusta Londubat.

Neville ne compris jamais pourquoi le gentil Professeur Lupin lui avait collé une retenue.

FIN


	5. Deuxième fin

Deuxième fin, très évidente aussi.

* * *

**Sirmus Lupack est amoureux!**

Chapitre 5: Dénouement numéro deux

Severus prit une profonde inspiration et dit:

-Remus, je suis désolé, je crois que j'aime le côté «rentre-dedans» de Sirius.

-C'est le cas de le dire, Dit Sirius en songeant à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.

- Je suis quelqu'un qui réfléchit trop, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de plus spontané, pour équilibrer.

-Et donc...Fit Sirius.

-Je te choisis, oui.

-C'est gentil...mais, je croyais que tu choisirais Remus, il est plus romantique, moins brutal...

-Tu es romantique aussi, à ta manière...

-Bien, Dit Remus, avec une voix étranglée malgré lui, Je suis triste mais il n'est pas question que je me plaigne...je te comprends, alors...je vous souhaite de vous aimer pour l'éternité!

-Lunard, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, là, tout de suite?

-Et bien, d'abord, je vais ravaler mes larmes dans mon lit... Et puis, j'irai préparer psychologiquement Cornedrue à entendre l'officialisation de votre couple. Faudrait pas qu'il fasse un autre arrêt cardiaque...

-Merci Lunard...

-Oui, merci Remus!

oOoOOOoOo

Remus fit pourtant de son mieux pour que James encaisse la nouvelle. Mais celui-ci étant entrain de boire quand le loup-garou la lui annonça,e til recracha tout son jus de citrouille sur son ami. Ensuite, il fit un arrêt cardiaque et Lily qui était aussi présente s'empressa de le conduire à l'infirmerie.

Remus songea qu'il devait prendre une douche pour enlever le jus collant dont Cornedrue l'avait empoissé. Alors qu'il était entrain de se shampouiner, il remarqua que quelqu'un l'espionnait: une gamine de première année avec des cheveux roses...non rouges, c'est que ça la rendait honteuse de s'être fait prendre, et puis, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un zizi!

Elle s'enfuit en courant et il ne la revit pas avant longtemps.

Sirius et Severus devinrent Mangemorts, mais c'était dans le but bien calculé de devenir des espions. Regulus tomba dans le panneau et crut que son grand frère était rentré dans « le droit chemin», bien qu'il trouvait louche le temps qu'il passait seul dans les toilettes avec Severus Rogue. Sirius finit par découvrir que son petit frangin n'était pas aussi con qu'il en avait l'air et tous les trois baisèrent Voldy (au sens figuré, hein!) qui ne remarqua jamais rien de leur petit manège. Durant les réunions de Mangemorts, Sirius faisait des grimaces à Bellatrix, et quand elle lui répondait, il s'arrangeait pour que Voldy la voie et l'engueule à sa place.

James fit un autre arrêt cardiaque en les surprenant en pleine action et à cause de cette histoire, lui et Lily oublièrent de se choisir un gardien du secret. Quelque temps après, ils moururent pour de bon avant que leur fils ne se fasse balafrer par l'autre andouille.

Quelques années après, quand on reconstitua l'Ordre du Phénix, Remus revit la fille aux cheveux roses...non rouges! Avec qui il vécut quelques corps-à corps tumultueux.

FIN


	6. Troisème fin

Et de trois!

* * *

**Sirmus Lupack est amoureux!**

Chapitre 6: Dénouement numéro trois

Severus prit une profonde inspiration et dit:

-Je vais vraiment vous décevoir, mais...Je crois que je vous aime l'un autant que l'autre...la potion ne m'aide hélas pas. Je suis désolé.

-Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Sirius.

-On est dans une impasse, alors, le mieux, c'est de tout arrêter...

-Non! Tu ne peux pas...Commença Patmol, mais Lunard posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Je suis aussi triste que toi, mais nous avons promis que nous ne lui tiendrions aucune rancune si nous n'étions pas choisis...Nous avons tous les deux perdu, en quelque sorte...

-Tous les trois...Compléta Severus, Oh, je suis vraiment désolé, mais vraiment, je ne peux pas!

Sirius et Remus s'approchèrent de lui pour le serrer dans leurs bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on reste amis?

-Oui, bien sûr.

oOoOOOoOo

-C'est vraiment dommage qu'ils nous aient séparés, Bouda Remus une fois que les deux Maraudeurs furent seuls.

-Ouais, avec Sirmus, il n'y avait aucun problème! On aurait du tuer Rerius, de toute façon, vu sa gueule, ç'aurait été lui rendre service!

-Sirius, il ne faut pas parler ainsi des gens qui sont...euh...qui ont un physique peu valorisant...Mais c'est vrai que j'aimais être Sirmus...J'étais avec toi, dans le même corps, je pensais comme toi, tu pensais comme moi...C'était fusionnel!

-C'est le cas de le dire!

-Ouais, mais dans le sens psychanalytique...On était bien ensemble...et maintenant, on a le cœur brisé...

-Si nous étions si bien ensemble, je ne vois qu'une seule solution...

-Laquelle?

Et sans prévenir, Sirius attrapa le visage de son ami et lui roula le patin du siècle. Remus ouvrit grand les yeux, éberlué.

-Comme dirait ce bon vieux Sirmus, fusionner et s'accoupler, c'est tout comme!

Remus sourit, et la seconde d'après, c'est lui qui prit l'initiative d'embrasser Sirius.

Et James débarqua.

-Alors, j'espère que vous avez renoncé à vos histoires de Servil...Aaaaaarrrrggghhhh!

oOoOOOoOo

James, malheureusement, ne survécut pas à son arrêt cardiaque. Lily en fut très malheureuse, aussi malheureuse que l'était Severus après avoir du renoncer à ses deux grands amours...

L'eau coula sous les ponts et Lily lui pardonna de l'avoir traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe en cinquième. Severus ne devint jamais un Mangemort et se maria avec Lily. Ils eurent un fils qu'ils nommèrent Sirmus.

Bien entendu, le monde du se passer de Harry Potter, puisque celui-ci n'existait pas. Mais c'est pas grave, selon la Prophétie, il y avait une chance sur deux que ça soit Neville qui débarrasse la planète du psychopathe albinos. Et il le fit .Mais comme Frank et Alice choisirent un bon gardien du secret, et ils ne moururent pas. Mais une écrivaine moldue dut quand même écrire _Neville Londubat à l'école des sorciers, Neville Londubat et la chambre des_ _secrets..._

Frank et Alice ne furent pas non plus torturés jusqu'à la folie par Bellatrix, car celle-ci fut tuée par Sirius dans un combat entre l'Ordre et les Mangemorts. Lucius et Narcissa furent également tués par Dumbledore parce qu'ils avaient refusé de lui donner des bonbons au citron. Comme Sirius (qui n'alla pas à Azkaban) et Remus ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant et que l'homoparentalité était légale chez les sorciers, ils adoptèrent Draco qui devint un gentil garçon et le meilleur ami de Sirmus Rogue.

Severus devint le professeur le plus adorable de tous les temps, il distribuait toujours des points aux Griffondors car ceux-ci étaient, je cite «Sexy à se flamber le chapeau et les plus merveilleux coups au lit»! Il recommanda bien entendu à Draco d'essayer avec Ron Weasley, celui-ci suivit le conseil et ne fut pas déçu.

FIN


	7. Quatrième fin

Quatrième et dernière fin!

* * *

**Sirmus Lupack est amoureux!**

Chapitre 7: Dénouement numéro quatre

Severus prit une profonde inspiration et dit:

-Je vais vraiment vous décevoir, mais...Je crois que je vous aime l'un autant que l'autre...la potion ne m'aide hélas pas. Je suis désolé.

-Mais, mais, mais, mais...Mais! Fit Remus.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire! Avoua Severus.

-Ben, moi, j'ai une idée! Dit malicieusement Patmol.

-Quoi?

-Et bien, Remus, tu es mon ami, et Dieu est témoin que nous partageons tout?

-Oui, on a même partagé notre corps, mais...

-Et bien, puisque nous partageons tout...et que je trouve que toi aussi tu es super sexy...

Remus et Severus ouvrirent grand les yeux quand ils comprirent.

-Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu as fumé? Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

-Mais rien! Mais qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche au juste?

-Mais, dans notre société, normalement, un couple, c'est DEUX personnes!

-Et c'est aussi un homme et une femme...Puisqu'on a déjà dépasser les bornes, on ne pourrait pas les faire voler en éclat?

Remus et Severus finirent par admettre que Sirius Black était un génie.

oOoOOOoOo

James rentra de son entraînement de Quidditch passablement éreinté. Il avait passé la nuit entière à se morfondre pour son Patmol et son Lunard. Il avait même fait d'affreux cauchemars: dans le premier, on lui transplantait le cœur de Sirius et il tombait amoureux de cet imbécile de Rogue, dans le second, il surprenait celui-ci s'envoyant en l'air avec son meilleur ami, le petit frère de celui-ci, Regulus Black, et le terrible Lord Voldemort, et dans le troisième mauvais rêve, Rogue ne lui volait aucun de ses amis, mais en revanche, il lui prenait sa Lilichounette à lui!

En remontant l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des célèbres Maraudeurs, il fit de son mieux pour se calmer.

«Il faut que je pense à autre chose qu'à Rogue...allez...Lily...oui...ma belle Lily, ma jolie Lily, avec ses yeux d'émeraude, avec ses cheveux de flammes sombres, avec ses longues jambes fuselées de sylphide, avec ses deux petits seins ronds comme des mandarines et doux comme des pêches, et ses deux petits tétons roses comme des boutons de fleurs...Oh, je suis tout dur! Ca marche!»

Il entra dans le dortoir et les nibards de Lily lui sortirent de la tête alors que dans son pantalon, ça perdait de l'altitude.

-Waaaaaarrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhhhh!

La peau nue et bronzée de Sirius resplendissait sous la sueur et moulait sa musculature de dieu grec. Il était à genou et il y avait assis sur lui un Serpentard à la peau diaphane entre les jambes duquel dépassait une volute de cheveux châtains satinés. Remus était couché sur le dos, en-dessous des deux autres, afin que la main libre de Sirius puisse le masturber pendant que celui-ci s'activait à l'intérieur de Severus.

oOoOOOoOo

Quand Lily retrouva James, il était recroquevillé dans un coin, suçait son pouce, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, il déclara, le visage en larmes:

-Je veux ma mamaaaaaannnnnnn!!

FIN

* * *

FIN des FINS

* * *

Et voilà, fin de la série! J'espère que cela vous a plus!

Kiss

Mid-


End file.
